


A CEREAL AND PK SHIP FIC

by Sir Tristan (Jorb)



Category: Equestria Daily, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Sir%20Tristan
Summary: An average day at EQD.This was written in 40 minutes on a cellphone in preparation for the EQD panel at Everfree Northwest, because Cereal Velocity and PK accidentally made a comment that made them sound like a couple.This also made it to Equestria Daily: http://www.equestriadaily.com/2012/08/hi-from-everfreenw.htmlMany thanks to alt-tap for the help writing this, especially the rap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with alt-tap on deviantArt.

PK and his intrepid companion Cereal valiantly fought their way across the decks of the ship, their swords plunging through the hearts of the crew of S. G. P. S. Trixieburg. "There should still be some stationed below deck," yelled Cereal, "we have to take out the rest of the crew!" PK nodded and the two recklessly stormed into the bowels of the ship. They passed through the ship's exotic aquarium, when they heard a loud buzzing behind them. "Where do you think you're going?" said Phoe the pegabee in her adorable and totally non-threatening voice, backed up by her lieutenants, Octaviapus and seapony-Lyra. Lyra immediately burst into song, SHOO BE DOO much to the annoyance of everyone present. Octaviapus threw herself at PK and latched herself onto his face. "MMMFF! MMM MM; MMMMFFFF!" PK tried to scream, as he SHOO SHOO BE DOO attempted to remove the sinister slimy cephalopod from his face. Meanwhile, Cereal readied SHOO BE DOO his sword and began to face Phoe, with blade valiantly crossing surprisingly strong stinger. PSHOO SHOO BE DOOK, after mustering all of his might, managed to remove the molesting mollusk from his muzzle. He turned, and he dumped the offending octopus into Lyra's SHOO BE DOO bucket. "Oh, horseradish," she exclaimed as she sank into the watery depths of Lyra's half-fathom shoo be doo bucket. Before he could turn and SHOO SHOO BE DOO assist his intrepid companion, Phoe finally became tired of the seapony's singing, and abruptly abated her SHOO BE DOO calamitous combat. "Yeah, I'm out." she said, and buzzed out the window. PK and his intrepid companion Cereal turned to face the seapony, SHOO SHOO BE DOO, nodded to each other, picked up the bucket, and tossed it out the window SHOO BE DOOOOOooooo… After their valiant defenestration of the deafening denizens of the deep, the two brave mutineers went to confront the S. G. P. S. Trixieburg's cruel and conniving captain, Sethisto. As they entered the captain's cozy cabin, they encountered the dread Sethisto, who was rubbing a laminated photo of Trixie all over his face, and making very un-captain-like noises. "We've come to defeat you, Sethisto," shouted PK's valiant companion Cereal. Sethisto quickly stashed the photo under his desk, and turned to face the intruders. "Seriously, you guys? You're really doing this? This is so un-Trixie," remarked the captain, as he drew his weapons, Xyro the rapier and Calpain the dagger, while completely ignoring Tek the totally useless pistol. PK moved to engage, but his valiant companion Cereal stopped him. "Yo, I'm Cereal of Velocity, the guru of philosophy. Lacin' these rhymes so sweet and sublime, your crimes are worse then atrocity. You call me a snail, make me answer the mail, you ain't never gonna be gettn' the drop on me. So get out o' my face, leave without a trace. If you fight then I'm gonna be droppn' the bass." The bass drop shoved Sethisto out of the window, and plummeted with one last cry of "Triiixiiiiiieeee!". Cereal turned back to PK and smiled.

PK swooned.


End file.
